I can see the fire in your eyes
by teufel-chan
Summary: A part of you, wants to forget her hands roaming slowly for your sides until they lead onto your hips, feeling how your body and hers, merge into only one, to the beat of a sensual dance. Her breath blowing dangerous and brokenly in your ear and her teeth gently wandering the skin of your neck, sending waves of arousal through your whole body...


**I'm not specially good in English, but I've done my best, so, I hope this be understandable.**

**It's my first smut, like ever, so please be nice haha**

**Enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

**I can see the fire in your eyes **

You know it's a deep mistake which you're going to regret later, but you can't help but throw yourself to an adventure into the unknown, feeling the adrenaline hit hard and wildly your eardrums, like they were drums.

A part of you, wants to come back to the taxi that brought you here, and go back to your apartment to sleep it off, forgetting this night of debauchery and entertainment in the bar. The mixed drinks, the naughty and lustful glances of a certain Latin brunette. Her hands roaming slowly for your sides until they lead onto your hips, feeling how your body and hers, merge into only one, to the beat of a sensual dance. Her breath blowing dangerous and brokenly in your ear and her teeth gently wandering the skin of your neck, sending waves of arousal through your whole body…

But when a husky voice whispers weakly in your ear "we're at home" and her hand slips through yours, gripping it tightly and pulling you out of the car to follow her to her home, you completely forget everything, even who you are and you follow her, without thinking it twice.

The way towards her home becomes eternal, between kisses and caresses, and you don't see the time to arrive to her bed and begin to strip her off of her clothes, and before you know it, you are pushed into her luxurious but comfortable apartment.

In an oversight, you find your body pressed between the varnishing wood of her door and her warm body. Your wrists are firmly held by her hands, above your head, and her wet mouth is licking your ear lobe, sending a discharge of desire through your senses…

Slowly, Santana leaves a trail of small and soft kisses through your jaw to get to your lips in search of a desperate and passionate kiss that steals your breath and strength, instantly making your knees bend, but before your fall onto the ground, two strong arms surround you and catch you, taking you to the bed and lying you down on your back, leaving Santana over your body.

Santana carries on urgently leaving down a trail of kisses through your neck to your pulse, and there, she begins to pass her tongue on your skin, soothing it, before gives you small nips, and you can't help but bite your lower lip to prevent let it go a groan. Santana might have notice it because she stops to attack your neck, sitting herself on your stomach and looking at you with an amused smirk in her face, which makes you want to slap her, to erase that expression of her face. But the feeling doesn't last for too long, because slow and tortuously, she starts to undo your shirt and touches the bare skin, leaving behind her touch, a burning sensation in your nerve endings and a way in flames through your skin.

And when she finally takes off your shirt, throwing it carelessly through the room, followed by the bra, you feel your lungs struggle for oxygen, suffocating from feel her fresh mouth capture one of your nipples, while the other is pinched in games by one of her naughty hands, and this time, a soft but tremulous sigh escapes from your lips.

As Santana continues roaming with her hands and playing freely with her tongue, through your chest and abs, your body starts to get impatient, demanding more and your restless hands, slide towards the edge of her t-shirt to take it off in the twinkling of an eye, pushing her body over the mattress, to exasperate her under your touch, like she has done to you.

You begin to bite playfully her torso, while one of your knees sneak slides between her legs, reaching to brush her centre, earning several groans as reward, and now, is your turn to smile mischievously.

Suddenly, you notice her hands playing with the hairs on your neck, causing a chill travel your entire body, as she pulls your neck, moving you away from her chest, to feel her lips crashing against yours and start, like that, a fight for dominance, that include a fiery battle between your tongues and which ends with Santana as clear winner.

- Well, well, Fabray, I didn't believe that you had so much courage to challenge me - Santana says with a smile.

And there's again, the arrogant Santana that you desire, although you can't stand her, but something has changed. When you look at her eyes, you can see the fire emanating from them, the extreme passion and ferocity that captures your breath in the throat, leaving it dry, paralyzing your senses, and then, you know that you have ignited a spark inside her.

All logical thought, and any comparison of Santana with fire, evaporates when one of her hands come down dangerously until the zipper of your jeans and begins to unzip them, to, without any delicacy, tear them together with your underwear and throw them, landing on the mirror of her dressing table, followed by a giggle and another pair of jeans and underwear, flying through the room.

You feel her wild and piercing look scrutinize in detail every corner of your skin and you notice your own body shrink in view of that analysis and your arms quickly cover your most exposed areas, but two soft hands, gently remove them and you find yourself looking at a pair of chocolate brown eyes, so vulnerable, wishing she won't hurt you in any possible way and with your lower lip caught between your teeth, as a nervous habit.

- Don't hide, you have a really lovely and soft body, to be ashamed of it. You're beautiful Quinn, believe me.

You look up to see a hint of mockery or lie, but you find a look of absolute admiration, tenderness and honesty, and for the first time in your life, you think you're truly beautiful and you want to cry. Santana seems to perceive it and tender and softly strokes your cheeks, while her lips gently kiss your closed eyelids, erasing any threat of tears.

When she finishes, she gives you a sweet kiss on the lips which contrasts with the previous ones and continues leaving a trail of small kisses that tickles you, until she reaches your thighs, and begins to pass her tongue over your lips, ripping out a loud groan of your throat and impulsing your hands to get entangled in her silky hair, slightly pulling it each time she uses her tongue.

For a moment, you notice a cold breeze blowing your most intimate parts, making you frown, but before you have a chance to ask what was that, you feel her mouth sucking your clit and her tongue playing with the bunch of nerves which are there, teasing you and immediately your hands go back to pull her hair, making you think that you're going to leave the poor girl bald, if both of you continue with those games.

One of her fingers begins to border your entrance and your body tenses instantly, but when Santana's breath hits your ear, whispering you with a husky and sensual voice, that it's just her and she's not going to hurt you, your body relaxes again and Santana takes advantage of it between kisses and bites, to slip a finger inside your vagina, earning a loud cry, which Rachel or Kurt would have been proud.

- Calm down Quinnie, we don't want to alarm the neighbors, thinking that I'm killing you.

And there's Santana, teasing you again, and starting to pump faster.

- San ... I need ... more ... - you say haltingly.

- More what, Quinnie?

And you growl, because you know that she's enjoying while she tortures and teases you.

- O-Other ... finger ... more ...

- How it's asked Quinnie?

- Santana – and again you growl annoyed - ... pleas-!

Before you finish to beg her and without prior warning, Santana introduces another finger with a total lack of consideration and begins to pump faster, attacking your neck with her teeth and leaving you some marks and hickeys, that will be hard to make up, but it doesn't matter, because the ecstasy and madness of the moment, are worthy and taking a look over Santana's shoulder, to her back, you clearly can see the mark of your fingers and some scratches…

And like that, Santana continues exchanging bites with onslaughts each time harder and faster, until her fingers bends inside you and hit a sensitive spot which leads you to an orgasm, to total ecstasy, which makes your body instantly combust, like it starts to burn, triggering a fire inside you.

You just need a few minutes to recover yourself and return the favor to Santana, but on your own way, obviously, this is a game for two.

So you suck her erect nipples while one of your hands play with the other and your free hand come down silently and without Santana can notice to her vagina, completely soaked.

It's not like anyways, she's going to find it out between your breathy moans and she, screaming your name with desperation and yearning. And with a total lack of consideration, you slide two fingers inside her and start to pump quickly.

- God! - Santana exclaims, while she arches her body and throws her head back on the pillow.

- No Sanny, I'm Quinn, but if you want you can call me that.

After laughing and teasing her in revenge, you wink her an eye, getting a deep growl in response, that excites you even more and makes you charge her faster and faster, making her moan and scream your name at intervals of time each time shorter, while her hands completely wrinkle the cotton sheets on which she's lying.

- QUINN!

And after that piercing cry, exclaiming your name, you see how her body starts to writhe and shake, as symptom that she has reached the edge of ecstasy and your body collapses on hers, rolling towards a side and lying down beside her, staring both of you at the ceiling, trying to get your breath back.

- Well Quinnie, that hasn't been so bad after all. Who would have told me that you knew to do such unspeakable things with those magic fingers? - Santana says smiling devilishly and bursting out a loud laughing.

- Well, Sanny, you haven't been so bad either. Who knows, maybe we repeat it again soon – you say moving your eyebrows and laughing.

And with a smirk, Santana rests her head on your chest, putting on your skin a soft and sweet kiss, falling asleep with the beat of your heart as a lullaby and purring. This makes you smile widely and instantly reminds you of a panther. In the outside, Santana is a beast and a badass, but inside she's a soft and tender person. And with that, you pass an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to your body, breathing her sweet aroma of cinnamon, and close your eyes wandering to the world of dreams, thinking how the fire burning inside you, is completely extinguished, leaving in return, embers and ashes...


End file.
